Don't leave me in this
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: Kairi works at a bakery with her friend Zexion. She lives with her father, he abuses her. She doesn't want to be alone with all of this.
1. Chapter 1

Kairi works at a bakery called Bakeries Best, her best friend Zexion works there too. It was always busy everyday, sometimes they would deliver the bake goods to people's houses. Their name use to be Smiley's Bake Goods. The owner of the bakery changed the name but, nobody really liked the name, so the name of the store soon changed to Bakeries Best.

Zexion and Kairi have been working there since there were sixteen, they really love working there. Kairi was spraying the cleaning salutation on the table in the cafe area, she whiped it with a white cloth.

Zexion was at the cash register's desk, as she was whipping the table he looked at Kairi's arm, he noticed that she had a bruise on her arm. She probably has more bruises on her, but her clothes are hidding them. He looked at his watch on his wrist. He noted that it was nearly four P.M, that's when the store closes. "Kairi, it's time to close up."

Kairi stopped whipping the table, she turned herself to look at Zexion in tears.

Zexion saw the look on Kairi's face, her father must of done something to her, to make her have tears in her eyes. "Kairi, what's wrong?"

Kairi walked over to the desk. "My father, he's been hitting me, and I'm not doing anything wrong." The red head lives with her father, he gets drunk everyday, every time you see him, he has a beer can in his hand.

"Doesn't he hit you all the time?" Zexion asked.

Kairi walked in behind the cash register, she stood next to Zexion. "It's really bad, I don't know why my mom wanted me to live with him."

"Nobody knows, you have me to talk to," Zexion replied.

"I'm just sick of all this crap," said Kairi.

"Kai, we have to go it's closing time," said Zexion.

Kairi put away the salutation and the cloth underneath the desk, then her and Zexion walked out of behind the desk, they walked out of the store. The owner of the bakery locks up everything, when Zexion and Kairi leave the bakery.

Zexion opened the door for his red head friend. Kairi walked out of the bakery, then Zexion walked out behind her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, " said Zexion.

"Yeah you will," replied Kairi.

Zexion took a right down the sidewalk to go home, he didn't live that far from the bakery. Kairi always rides her red bike, her bike was leaning up against the bakery building. She moved it away from the building so she can go on it. She sat on her bike, she put her feet on the peddles, she took a left down the sidewalk to ride on her bike home.

A/N Might be some swearing in here... anyway I hope you liked it!

My beta person held me, thanks! :)


	2. Unexpected

Kairi was only three of four more blocks away from her home, she was on Sea Shell Street. Her red long hair blew briskly in the Fall wind and her breathing became razor sharp, tasting the rotting leaves of the season. The wind blew the leaves out of the tress and gently landed in the road. The leaves would get caught in Kairi's bike wheels.

Kairi flinched at the sudden headache, remembering last weeks events with her father.

'I wonder what's his problem,' thought Kairi. 'Maybe he never really loved me.'

All of these thoughts had her headache worrsen. She had to stop thinking about the events.  
She gripped the break as she soon hit the drit driveway where two old rusty cars sat.

When she hopped off her bike her headache stopped, still breathing with her heartbeating. She walked her bike under the porch. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead, and brushing her misplaced strands of hair behind her burning ears, Kairi stood in the refreshing shad of her porch. The cool breeze felt good on her, it cooled her down.

Exhaling, she hesitantly made her way out of the shade and thought of every possible excuse to even enter her home.

"Maybe I could call up a friend and hang out?" She thought but quickly shook it off.

Thinking to herself for whatever could be behind her front door, she made her way up the creaky steps, focusing on the faded paint. She needed something to get her mind of off her father.

She heard the muffled sounds of her fathers rough voice inside. Uh oh, he was already mad. But for what now? Kairi scrambled her brain for things she could've possibly done wrong and found nothing. Biting her lip, she continued to listen.

Suddenly a thud sounded from inside along with a shriek. A shriek that sounded familiar to Kairi. There was no way that, that scream came from her father. She listened at the voices inside again and suddenly realization hit.

"That's my mother." Kairi whispered as her blue orbs grew wide. Gasping, she then remembered that her mother doesn't even live here anymore.

"Why is she here?" She thought.

Her hand gripped the cold door knob and she closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever was going on behind the door. If she did enter she would be faced with an angry father and possibly her scared mother. But she had to do what she had to do.

Swallowing, she turned the knob, regretting that she even did so.

Stepping in the doorway, both her father and her mother froze along with their mouths. Neither of them moved like they hadn't been expecting her or something. They stared at her for a moment and each looked away.

Swallowing hard and tucking her hair behind her ear she spoke up. "Mom?" She questioned as she stared down at the wooden floor boards. "W-what are you doing here?"

Her mother faked a wide smile, though her glossy, doe eyes burned with tears. She didn't want to cry in front of her daughter.

"I-I'm here so we can spend the week together, honey." She replied in her gentle tone laced with sadness. It was as if she could break down any second. She tucked her auburn hair behind her ear and soothingly rubbed her left elbow with her hand.

"Father, is it OK if I go?" Kairi asked. She never could go out anywhere with anyone unless she asked permission from her father. Of course, that's what every kid had to do, right? Besides, she didn't want to know the consequences of the situation if she didn't ask him.

Her father impatiently tapped his large foot onto the floor as he crossed his arm. He was still angry and needed to let it out somehow. It boiled up inside him. Clenching his fists he let out a sigh as he stared down her mother.

"Yes." He replied bitterly. His dark brown eyes never left her mother's blue ones.

Kairi wrapped her arms around herself. Asking for her fathers permission was a work of bravery because who knows when he'll just snap. In her mind, she was relieved that it was simple. No yelling, or hitting this time. Maybe it was because her mother was around, or she just got lucky.

Faking a smile to hopefully lighten her fathers mood, she thanked him with her soft voice and made a beeline for the hallway in front of her.

Making it towards the top step of the small flight of stairs Kairi's brain just happens to remind her that today is a Monday and it's usually the day she texts her friend, Zexion. He's usually busy during the week Monday's are the best day to text him. Aren't brains wonderful sometimes?

"Crap." She thought as she face-palmed. "I'll just text him later."

Making it to the second floor, she quickly made her way to her bedroom door down the hall. It was easy to tell her door apart from the others because only Kairi would have pictures from magazines taped to it.

Making her way to her neatly made twin sized bed, she knelt down beside it and peered under her box spring. Man was it dusty and messy under there. Everything else in her room was neatly organized and clean besides under her bed. I guess you could say that's where she keeps all her junk to keep her room clean.

Things like notebooks, pens, clothes and bags piled up under there. It was as if a tornado swept through here. After moving things around, she came across a bag that her mother gave to her on her birthday. It was perfect enough to spend the week at her mothers.

It was a pink and it had one strap and had a red rose on it. Brushing off the dust, she overlooked it and threw it on top of her bed. Now to find some clothes.

She pulled her bag out of under her bed, she stood up on the floor, she put her bag on her bed.

Downstairs, her parents continued to argue.

Her mother mentioned as tears flowed from her eyes. She was angry, but kept it inside. She didn't need Kairi to see anything unnecessary."Tom, she told me that you've hit her for no reason." Yelled her mother with anger in her tone of voice.

" Emma, I've done that all my years when I was married with you." Her father spat in anger. His fists clenched at his sides, but who knows how long they'd actually stay there.

"I want her to live with me!" Pleaded Emma.

"I am no going to let you."

Suddenly, the patter of footsteps from the hallway sounded in the distance and both of her parents knew to stop fighting. Her mother hated arguing in front of her. They both stood quietly, awaiting her arrival.

Around the corner of the hallway, came a head of red hair.

"I'm ready." Kairi stated not too nervously. She didn't want her father to see she was afraid of him and instead showed confidence. She hated giving him that satisfaction.

After seeing her daughter walk in, she gave a fake smile. "Okay, let's get going then!" She replied with as much fake enthusiasm as she could give. Grabbing her keys out of her jeans pocket, her mother exited with a slight wave to her father. With Kairi inches behind, they both exited quickly.

Unlocking the doors to her black Honda, they both hopped in quickly, feeling relieved that they were out of her fathers presence.

Placing the key in the ignition, Kairi tossed her bag in the back and pressed the "on" button for the radio. Her mother and her liked the same genre of music; pop.

Quickly buckling up like they would explode if they didn't, her mother peeled out of the driveway and onto the asphalt road.

A/N This was beta, oh I'm not going to put any swearing in the story, T is just to be safe.


	3. Kairi and her mother

Her mother pulled up on a dirt driveway. You could hear the wheels drive on the drit it had a crunch noice.

Emma turned off of the car, they both got out of the car, Kairi grabbed her bag out of the car.

Their strands of red hair below in the cool breeze as they walked on the steps on the porch the paint of the steps were peeling off, it was old anyways.

Her mother had her house keys in her hand, she unlocked the door by putting the key in the keyhole.

The lock made a click noice. Emma opened the door, and they both entered the house.

Kairi closed the squeaky door.

Emma looked at Kairi in relief, she was glad that they were both out of her ex husband's presence.

Kairi smiled shyly at her mother.

"What has your father done to you?" Her mother asked. She just wants to know what he does to Kairi.

"He hit me once. "Answered Kairi.

"For what?" Emma asked.

"I was late coming home from work. I was hanging out with Zexion." Said Kairi.

"Honey, you should tell your father that your going to be late." Said her mother.

Kairi sighed, she didn't like it when her mother had to talk about her father. "Okay, let's do something. "

"We haven't sat down." Said Emma.

"True, where am I going to sleep tonight?" Kairi asked.

"Your going to sleep on the couch. How about a movie?" Her mother smiled.

"Sure." Replied Kairi as she made her way to sit on the couch.

Her mother went to go pick out a movie.

"So have you been dating anyboy?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, I have. Actually I'm seeing somebody now." Her mother smiled as she sat next to her daughter on the couch.

"I'm happy for you." Kairi said.

"When I marry him, you are going to live with us." Her mother said, she seemed really happy.

Kairi wonders how her mom's boyfriend is like. Maybe he's better than her father, maybe he will love her and not hit her. Hopefully she meets him soon.

"We are going to have some fun." Said her mother.

"I have to work tomorrow." Kairi reminded her mother.

"After work we can do something. " Emma said.

"Yeah maybe." Kairi said.

The two didn't say another word they were interested in the movie.

A/N Hey I'm back, I can only update on the weekends, and Friday nights!


	4. Scary night

The movie that her and Emma were watching. Kairi let out a long yawn, she was tired.

Her mother smiled. "Tired?"

"Yes I am." She let out another yawn.

"It is getting late. I'll let you go to bed." Her mother rose from the couch and walked down the hall.

Kairi got up quickly, she got into her bag to pull out her pajamas. She got undressed. She put on a pink tanktop and pink shorts. The red red hopped on the couch and pulled the blanket on her.

Her phone suddenly vibranted. Kairi pulled her cell phone out of her pants that she wore.

Zexion: You didn't text me

Kairi: Sorry I was busy

Zexion: That's okay

Kairi: What's up?

Zexion: Nothing

Kairi: Told on I got another text

Dad: I don't want you at your mother's. I'm coming to get you

Zexion: Okay

Kairi: Dad you said it was okay

Dad: I changed my mind

Kairi: Zexion, dad wants me home

Zexion: When does he want you home?

Kairi: I don't know, I didn't ask and I'm not going to

Zexion: Tell your mother

Kairi: She's sleeping

Zexion: He might show up tonight just tell her

Kairi: Okay

Kairi put her phone on the couch, she stood up quickly and ran down the hall way toward her mother's bedroom.

She placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. She walked up to her mother's bed slowly. "Mom are you awake?"

"Yes." Emma sat up in her bed, she looked at her daughter, who looked scared.

Kairi's heart was beating fast and she kept on playing with her red hair.

"You don't look okay, you seem scared." Emma said.

"Wel-well dad is com-coming to get me." Kairi's legs started to shake.

"What do you mean?" Her mother questioned.

"He text me, he said he wants me home. He's coming to get me."

"Great, he'd probably be here any minute. "

"Is everything locked?" Kairi asked.

"Yes." Her mother answered her with fear in her eyes.

Kairi climbed on the bed, she sat next to her mother. "I'm really scared. "

"There's nowhere to hid."

"Can't we leave and stay at a hotel?"

"Good idea, just put on your pants. It will be awkward to go there in pajama pants." Her mother said with a week smile.

Kairi hopped off the bed, suddenly a big bang was on the door.

The two girls gasped.

A/N: Saving the drama for the next chapter!


	5. The Two Escape

The banging got louder and louder, he kicked the door as if he wanted it to break down. "I know your in here!"

Kairi had a lot of thoughts going in her head. What if he beats my mom for not answering the door? What if he beats me?

"We can go out the back door." Emma suggested.

Kairi snapped out of her thoughts. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's go." Her mother hopped off the bed, she slipped on a pear of pink slipers, and a red sweatshirt.

Kairi got off the bed, she borrowed her mother's blue sweatshirt.

They both ran out of the door, they ran down the hall as fast as they could in slippers. Kairi opened the back door and they ran out.

They panted out the door, their hearts was beating so fast they could feel it through their chest.

'What is going to happen to us?' That's all Kairi wondered. 'Are we going to make it alive?'

Suddenly the front door broke down, the angry man entered the house. "Don't you dare hide from me!"

"Kairi he gotta get out of here." Her mother whispered to her.

Kairi nodded.

They walked down the old steps of the porch.

A/N: Oh no! See what happens next... please review, follow and favor.


	6. Runaway

Kairi and her mother just walked out of the house just in time, her father just entered the house. The two girls could hear him thump and slam the doors open and his voice. Their hearts were beating like a race car. Kairi prays that he wouldn't come after them and hurt them.

Emma and Kairi ran on the dirt driveway; Emma unlocked her car she got in and Kairi did too. Her mother quickly put the key in the ignition, when she pulled out of the driveway onto the road.

Tom heard the car pull out of the driveway, he ran out of the house he stepped on the old porch. "I'm going to find you!" The angry man walked down the steps and got in his car, he pulled out of the driveway to follow them, he knows where they are going, they are heading to Destiny Islands hotel.

The car ride was quiet, all they could hear was their hearts beating. Kairi kept taking deep breaths to help her stay calm, she prayed for her and her mother. She just hopes that she doesn't get hit by him and she doesn't want to go home with him, she wants to stay with her mother forever.

Her mother couldn't believe that this is happening to them. She was scared and her eyes were filled with tears, she knows what's going to happen to her, she's going to get hit too, but a lot worse than Kairi. "Kairi, everything is going to be alright."

Kairi played with her hair. "I wish. What if he comes after us?"

" Oh honey, you know he don't."

"Yes he will, remember the last time we ran away from him, and he came after us, and he hit us really bad." Tears rolled out of her blue eyes.

Her mother was about to cry, she didn't like to cry in front of her daughter, but she has to, to let it all out. She didn't want to remember what happened the last time. "I don't want to remember what happened the last time, that was pretty bad."

"Yes it was, he had his friend help him and I almost got raped. Hopefully that never happens again."

"Good thing I knocked them both out." Her mother faked smiled.

Suddenly bright car head lights shined bright in their car, it seemed like they were close to their car.

The two girls gasped. They know it's Tom. He shined his lights the last time he was after them. Emma didn't know what to do, she kept on driving and they both cried.

Tom's car hit Emma's car. The girls scammed and cried. Emma picked up her speed away from Tom's car.

"I think we lost him". Kairi said.

Emma sighed in relief. "Yeah I don't see his lights."

"Turn down that road, there's another hotel down that way, he won't even think to go to that hotel." Kairi suggested.

"Good thinking." Her mother turned on Beach Street. That's where they are going to stay at.


End file.
